Heartseeker Tales
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Varus has been cursed with an awful power. Will he use this power for good or for his own amusement? Multiple pairings.
1. Varus

**Heartseeker Tales**

Chapter One: Varus's Curse

* * *

"How long must I endure this, Summoner Blair?" Varus growled as he looked down at his new outfit with a scowl. The sandals, the skirt, and his new blond hair all infuriated him. He glanced over at his now pink, feathery bow in his hand and sighed—he was actually beginning to miss the cursed blight that covered his body. Varus could hear some of the summoners snickering but turned around when the archer's eyes narrows at them.

"It's only for a few hours Varus. It's Valentine's Day!" The female summoner in front of him answered with a smile. Blair's hands hovered over a scroll as she looked over Varus's attire, eyeing each detail. With a snap of her fingers, the archer's pale skin became full of life. Varus looked down at his arms, he hadn't seen his natural skin in years—when he was alive to be exact. The summoner nodded as she circled around him.

"What are you doing?" Varus asked. He heard the woman snap again and the archer felt something sprout from his back.

"I gave you wings!"

"You gave me what?!" Varus turned and saw two white wings behind him. They involuntarily fluttered a hello to him and the archer glared back at the brunette summoner. "Do you mind telling me where you are going with this, Blair?!"

"Lighten up, Varus. You're an archer. You know who else is an archer? Cupid. He's a famous figure involved with Valentine's Day. He shoots arrows and makes people fall in love. Everyone will enjoy it!"

"Do I look like I'm enjoying this mockery of my archery talent?!" Varus snarled as he shot a glittery, pink arrow into the air, sending the rest of the summoners in the room running for cover. The arrow struck a lamp and then crashed into a table. "My arrows do not make people fall in love! My arrows end lives!"

"We will see about that." Blair smirked as her hand hovered over her scroll again. "As punishment for breaking my lamp and ruining my table, this cosmetic magic will be in effect until midnight." The woman chuckled while she closed her scroll, "Have an eventful Valentine's Day, Varus."

* * *

"This is humiliating!" Varus whispered to himself as he hid behind a pillar in the Halls. He glanced up and down the walkway before he rushed behind an open door. "Midnight… As I recall it is not even noon yet!"

Varus looked down at his bow, feeling his hatred rise in his stomach. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and glared at it as it sparkled in his hand. The archer held the arrow to his bow and pulled back, aiming for a painting in front of him. Letting go, the arrow sliced through the air and pierced the picture before disappearing into glitter, leaving no evidence of the arrow penetrating it at all. Confused, Varus shot another arrow into the painting only to get the same result.

"Odd." He whispered, "My arrow nearly decapitated summoners just moments ago. I wonder if what Summoner Blair said to me meant something. We will see about that. Now I'm curious."

Just then the archer heard two voices coming down the hallway. In a panic, Varus ran behind another pillar. He growled as he realized that someone would spot him and his big, white wings. Varus looked back at them.

"I must be crazy." He thought as he focused on moving the wings. They began to flutter slowly. The archer shut his eyes as he concentrated on the thought of flying. He felt his feet lift off the ground slightly and he peeked down. Varus saw that he had flown higher than he had anticipated—he almost bumped his head on the ceiling.

Now out of sight, Varus looked down the hall to see who was approaching—he saw that it was Shen and Akali, two ninjas of the Kinkou Order. Shen seemed to be explaining an Ionian matter to Akali in a really dull manner and Varus could tell by the look on the Fist of Shadow's face.

The Eye of Twilight isn't the most exciting person in the League. Varus heard that Shen had trained himself to rid himself of emotions. By doing so he could make the best decisions without his human feelings getting in the way—although the archer questioned if Shen has trained himself too well.

"I wonder…" Varus grabbed another arrow from his quiver and glanced down at it. Slowly he aimed the glittering arrow towards Shen's back, following him as he and Akali walked down the hallway. Varus let got and the arrow was sent flying towards the ninja.

"So you see, Fist of Shadow, the key to a successful meditation is—" Shen jumped up in surprise and he quickly felt his back. Akali glanced over at him when she noticed that he had stopped talking. The arrow in the ninja's back disappeared before he found it and his hands dropped to his side.

"Is there something wrong, Eye of Twilight?" She asked.

"I suppose not." Shen replied as he looked forward. "Now where did I leave off?"

"I believe my theory was incorrect." Varus said as he lowered his bow. "I thought shooting Shen with my arrow would cause some sort of reaction… like that Cupid fellow."

"The key to a successful meditation?" Akali said, obviously not interested in the topic at all.

"Fist of Shadow, why do you sound so..." Shen's voice trailed off as he glanced over at the female ninja. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists in his hands and pulled her close. "Why… have I never noticed how radiant you are?"

"Excuse me?" Akali asked as she pulled her hands away from Shen.

"Akali is such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman!"

"Eye of Twilight I would prefer it if you would call me by my title. It is proper between ninjas." Akali growled as she shoved Shen away, making him stumble backwards. He clutched his hands on his chest as he dropped to his knee. "What has gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"But Akali is the most beautiful name I have ever heard! I must say it, Akali!" The Eye of Twilight proclaimed as he grabbed her hand again. She held her close to his mask.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this but you left me no other choice, Eye of Twilight." The ninja sighed as she lifted her leg. With a swift kick, Shen was sent a few feet away from Akali. He groaned as he rubbed his head.

"I should probably even this out." Varus said as he sent an arrow flying towards Akali as she stared at her fellow ninja writhing on the carpet. The arrow struck her in the chest and disappeared before the ninja noticed what had hit her. The archer saw the woman's eyes flutter.

"Shen!" Akali gasped as she ran to Shen's side. She dropped down and grabbed his hands. Akali caressed his cheek as she leaned down, "You're hurt."

"I will be fine knowing you are here with me." The Eye of Twilight whispered to her.

"Oh, Shen!"

"Oh, Akali!"

"Oh, bother." Varus sighed as he turned away from the canoodling ninjas. He glared down at his bow, "I should probably not mess with these new powers." The archer heard the two ninjas get up from the carpet, looking back at them he saw them move behind a pillar.

" **Oh, Shen!** "

"Or I could cause a great deal of problems throughout the Halls of Justice." Varus darkly chuckled as he made his way towards the library.

* * *

 _Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you all got something nice._

 _Now, I'm going to be honest here, I really dislike Heartseeker Varus. It's such an weird skin for such a serious champion, like how Soul Reaver Draven is too serious for a character like Draven._

 _See you next chapter._


	2. Lux

Chapter Two: Lux's Explorer

* * *

The library seemed rather empty as usual—the only people known to even enter the dusty, old room were a few summoners and Luxanna Crownguard. Varus watched the girl from on top of a tall bookcase as she read. She seemed to be studying another book of spells—although most would say that she has perfected her craft already.

"What is there more to learn? You are better at conjuring magic than most of the knuckle-headed summoners." Varus snickered to himself. Lux quickly closed the book in front of her and opened another, speeding through pages like jackrabbit.

Varus looked over his shoulder when he heard the library's door open and in came a nervous looking Ezreal. He was dressed rather nicely and his usual messy blonde hair was combed out. The archer grinned when he figured why Ezreal was here—he was going to talk to the light mage. Varus glanced back over at Lux, who hadn't taken her eyes off her book.

"It doesn't look like I need to shoot the young explorer with an arrow." Varus chuckled.

Ezreal watched her from the doorway and jumped when the heavy door slammed behind him. He adjusted his shirt collar before taking a step towards her. Varus watched from above, greatly amused. The archer had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

The explorer stopped in front of the table before Lux, opening his mouth several times but saying nothing. He pulled out a chair and sat down, still thinking of what to say to the young lady. Ezreal froze when Lux closed her book and got up from her chair, not even noticing him. She walked over to a bookcase, placed the books back where she got them, and then roamed the library for more.

Varus leaned over and saw Lux grab more books than she could carry—the stack in her hand was beginning to wobble. He saw Ezreal come from around the corner and run right into the light mage, causing her to drop all her books. The two tumbled onto the carpet and a few books smacked the explorer in the face. The archer stopped a laugh from escaping his mouth.

"Lux, I'm sorry!" Ezreal apologized as he checked his nose for blood. Lux groaned on the floor, rubbing her forehead. The explorer stood and lent his hand out to the young lady.

"No, it's my fault. I couldn't see passed the books." The light mage said as she picked herself up from the floor, ignoring his gesture to help her up. She picked up a couple of books, placed them back on the shelves, and then walked passed Ezreal back to her seat. He stood there with his hand still out. Varus shook his head slowly as he watched Lux sit down and open another book. The young explorer rushed back over to her and stood before her.

"Uh, what are you reading?" Ezreal asked, taking a seat beside her.

"The other day I was watching Sona play her ethwal and I saw an aura appear around her. I was wondering if the aura changed on what I was feeling while listening to her play or if they changed on how Sona was feeling, so I'm reading about stringed instruments." Lux explained in a deadpan tone.

"Lux—"

"Therefore, I'm a little busy at the moment." The light mage interrupted him, not looking up from her spot on the page. Ezreal nodded as he got up from his seat and began to walk towards the door.

"This is so painful." Varus groaned from on top of the bookcase. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed for Lux's back. "Just give the kid a moment of your time," Varus said as he let go of the glittering arrow.

"Ouch!" Lux jumped when the arrow hit her back. The light mage felt her back but found nothing. Ezreal looked back and rushed back over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so—" Lux stopped when she turned and saw Ezreal's face beside her. Her cheeks suddenly went pink when she looked him over. "Your hair is brushed!"

"Huh? Oh right, I brushed it." The explorer said nervously. Lux gazed back at him with her clear blue eyes and smiled timidly.

"I'm sorry for staring, Ez." She apologized with a small giggle. Lux pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear, cautiously looking away from Ezreal, who was smiling widely.

"It's not a problem!" He replied, "Hey I was just wondering when you were done reading we could, I don't know, go get a bite to eat in Piltover?"

"Reading?" Lux muttered as she looked down at the thick book in front of her. Skimming over the content, her face twisted into a glower. "Yes, I'm done reading." She said, grabbing his hand and running towards the door. Varus sighed with a grin on his face as he watched the library door slam shut.

"Well that was nice." He said as he kicked his feet over the edge of the bookcase. "Although, that was a little too sweet—I wonder if there are any Noxians I can mess with." The archer chuckled as he fluttered towards the door.

* * *

 _I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long and I hope you enjoyed this. Lux and Ezreal are definitely cute and even more annoying in game. Go bot lane as Lux and Ezreal, get Lux to land a snare, both of you ult. It is the most disgusting thing._

 _See you next chapter._


	3. Talon

Chapter Three: Talon's Scout

* * *

Varus kept himself near the ceiling as he glided down the Halls of Justice, keeping an eye out for the first Noxian he could find. The archer had a very deep hate for Noxians ever since they invaded his village in Ionia years ago. He knew that in Noxian culture, showing affection is a sign of weakness. Even though he would love to put an arrow through every single one of their heads, the Institute of War forbids it—so this is as close as he could get. Just the thought of seeing a Noxian head over heels for another made Varus chuckle darkly.

Suddenly, Varus saw a flash of violet down below. He heard the clink of blades and be immediately stopped. The archer hovered over the cloaked man and a wicked grin appeared on his face. Varus recognized the young man as Talon, an infamous assassin from Noxus. He watched as Talon hid in the shadow of a pillar, ducking down.

"What are you up to, creep?" Varus asked himself. Just then he noticed the Demacian scout and her eagle walk passed Talon's hiding spot.

"Alright, I'll let you go fly for a while." Quinn laughed as Valor pulled her short navy hair and the two of them turned into another hallway. Talon waited a few seconds before he moved again.

"Why is the assassin following Quinn and Valor?" Varus thought as he trailed behind them. "Surely, he wouldn't think of harming them?"

The archer watched the young woman and her partner enter the garden gate, leaving it open behind her. Talon followed after them and he scurried to take cover behind a tree. He kept his dark eyes on the girl as she let Valor take off into the sky. She waved a goodbye before she sat down on a wooden bench.

Varus carefully balanced himself on the gate and watched the assassin from afar—he knew that he was up to no good. Talon had a reputation for harassing the poor scout whenever he could whether it's in Rift matches or just around the Halls. Varus came to the conclusion that maybe Talon had a crush on her.

"Oh, this is going to be fun to watch." Varus smirked as he pulled an arrow from his quiver. "I've seen the scout in combat and she can do a number on this foolish kid." The archer aimed carefully at the assassin, slowly pulling back the string on his bow.

Talon slowly got to his feet and reached into his sleeve. The archer spotted a small note in his hand and he lowered his bow. Varus watched carefully as Talon opened the note, read it over, and then put it back in his sleeve.

"Maybe I should let this play out? It doesn't seem that his motives are violent." Varus thought aloud, leaning on the wall beside to him. The arrow in his hand disbursed into glitter before he could put it in his quiver. His fingers felt the pink dust between them as he moved his gaze to Talon.

The assassin seemed hesitant with what he was doing, taking a step from behind the tree and then back in its shadow. He pinched the bridge of his nose and mouthed a curse to himself. Varus smirked—he has never seen the man this flustered.

"At this rate, it will be midnight before Talon speaks to Quinn." The archer sighed.

When Varus started to become bored, Talon began to walk towards Quinn. His fists were clenched and he seemed very uncomfortable. He stood behind the scout as she read a book. Quinn noticed a shadow on the grass in front of her and she turned, surprised when she saw the assassin.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, closing her book. Her question was more hostile than she intended it to be. Talon reached into his sleeve and the scout instantly jumped from her seat and took a defensive stance. The assassin frowned as he pulled the note out.

He flicked it towards Quinn and turned to leave. Quinn picked up the note, opening it with a confused look. Suddenly her face blew up in a red hue and her eyes were daggers in the assassin's back.

"T-Talon!" She called after him and the tone of her voice made him pick up his pace to a sprint.

"Oh no you don't." Varus snickered as he shot an arrow aimed towards the assassin feet. It pinned his left foot to the dirt and Talon tripped. "Killing two birds with one stone. My arrow stopped him from escaping and its magic will take effect when he sees Quinn. How wonderful."

"What the hell was that?" He growled as he examined his boot. The arrow disappeared before he saw it. Talon heard the scout coming up from behind him and he could feel her anger like a burning fire.

"Talon!" She growled. "Do you mind telling what your problem is?!"

Talon sighed as he looked up at her, getting to his feet slowly. Varus watched carefully- he knew when the person he shot the arrow with sees another, they instantly fall head over heels. Talon, on the other hand, kept his cold glare glued on his face.

"What's wrong? You don't like my love letter?" The assassin smirked.

" _Love letter_?" Quinn scoffed a she reopened the small paper, " _Your ugly_. That's not a love letter! You didn't even use the right word!"

"Whoops." Talon snickered at the red-faced girl, obviously finding her annoyance amusing.

"This is strange." Varus tapped his finger on his chin as he watched the scout throw the paper at Talon, "I'm positive the assassin would have confessed his love or something of the sort but he is just standing there."

"Look you should be grateful a man is giving you attention on Valentine's Day. In fact, you should feel happy." Talon crossed his arms.

"Excuse you?" Quinn growled and grabbed a fistful of his collar. "I don't need a man's attention to feel happy. The only man I need in my life is Valor."

"Really?" Talon scoffed.

"Really."

"If you insist but I doubt that bird could do this." Talon grabbed Quinn's chin and pulled her closer, pressing his lips on hers. She banged on his shoulders and squirmed to get out of his grasp but he held on tight. Varus ran his fingers through his blond hair, confused with the two people below him.

"I still don't understand. The magic of my arrows completely changed Shen, Akali, and Lux but Talon…" The archer thought as he watched the scout shove Talon off of her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand furiously.

"What is wrong with you?!" Quinn growled, taking a step back from the assassin. Talon stood there smirking at her.

"Maybe it has something to do with my suspicions of Talon already having feelings for the scout? Can someone not fall under the magic if they are already in love?" Varus pulled another arrow from his quiver and aimed towards the assassin's back, "In all the other cases, I shot everyone from behind. Maybe this will do it."

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Quinn jumped back from the assassin when he stepped forward. He snatched her hand as she tried to shove him away again.

"What, you don't like all this attention I'm giving—" Talon's remark was cut off from the sharp pain in his back. His grip around the girl's wrist tightened enough for her to cry out. The assassin turned around to see what had struck him but all he saw was the garden gate. Talon's dark eyes darted around the garden but saw nothing and focus back on the scout in front of him. Varus sighed in relief as he successfully hid from Talon in the shadows of the gates. He peeked through the iron bars and watched with anticipation as the assassin stood facing each other.

"Are you… okay?" Quinn hesitantly asked. She felt a bit surprised when Talon answered her with a small nod.

"Yeah." He said lowly as he looked down at his hand clamped around the girl's thin wrist, letting go when he realized that he was holding on too tightly. "Uh, sorry."

"It's alright…" Quinn awkwardly replied back as she rubbed her hand. "Talon?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you… kiss me?"

"Are you really that dense?" Talon rolled his eyes, "Isn't it clear that I like you?"

"Oh… I just thought that you always teasing me and borderline harassing me meant that you didn't like me at all." Quinn glanced down at her feet, avoiding the assassin's eyes. She saw his note sticking out from under his boot and she took a deep breath. "So you don't really think that I'm ugly?"

"Of course not. I find you very irritating… but not ugly. In fact, you're the most beautiful Demacian I've ever seen." Quinn looked back up at him and smiled when she saw that he was blushing slightly.

"I would find your statement endearing but when my only other competition is stone-faced Shauna Vayne and the smug Fiora Laurent it seems a little dull."

"Alright, the most beautiful woman in all of Runeterra!" Talon growled as his face grew even redder.

"I don't know, with this luscious long hair of yours, you could give me a run for my money." Quinn teased as she reached into Talon's hood and stroked his dark brown hair.

"You irritate me so much." The assassin snarled.

"Then why are you still letting me touch you?"

"Shut up." Talon wrapped his arms around Quinn and kissed her roughly. Varus could hear them both giggling when the assassin let her go. He nodded as he finally realized what his powers could do.

"So my arrows make people fall in love but they have no effect on those who are already in love." Varus said as he looked down to his bow, pulling the sting back lightly. "Interesting information… Maybe there is someone else I could try my powers on? Possibly another Noxian?"

Varus's body froze as he heard footsteps rush behind him and he saw Riven sprinting down the hallway, not even noticing the winged archer. He sighed in relief when she turned the corner in a hurry. Varus looked back at the scout and assassin still in each other's arms.

"I suppose my work is done here… Riven was a Noxian…" The archer smiled mischievously as he followed the Exile.

* * *

Hello again, sorry for the wait but you know me and my Talon/Quinn chapters need extra attention c;

Thank you Cornonjacob for checking over for mistakes.


	4. Riven

Chapter Four: Riven's Unforgiven

* * *

Varus watched Riven quickly make her way down the hallway from above, her runic blade in hand. Everything about her appearance was the same other than the tight, violet bodysuit, rabbit ears and fluffy tail. The archer couldn't help but chuckle at the embarrassed grimace on her face as she sprinted down the Halls. She evaded colliding in with several other champions and hopped over yordles. She seemed to be in a hurry. The carpet folded under her pink pumps as she jolted a corner.

"She's definitely hauling that tail of hers—I wonder where she is headed?" Varus asked himself as Riven turned took a shortcut through the Map Room. "Wait, I know this hallway. She is headed towards the training grounds."

The archer glanced up and saw another champion running at top speed with his sword clutched at his side. He smirked as he recognized the young Ionian—He and Riven hated each other.

Varus assumed the two didn't see each other because they had their eyes set on the closed gate of the training grounds. Just then the two smacked chest to chest with each other and they landed on the carpet—both of them groaned in pain. The archer rubbed his hands together triumphantly.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Riven growled as she hopped off the floor, her face immediately turning into an ugly scowl when she saw who she bumped into. "Oh, it's you, Yasuo."

"Who else would it—?" Yasuo's eyes darted up and down Riven's outfit, holding his hand over his mouth to keep him from laughing. "It's not Harrowing, Riven."

"I just got off my shift in Zaun—wait why am I explaining this to you!" The Exile walked over Yasuo but the samurai quickly grabbed her ankle, pulling her back to the carpet. Varus shook his head at the ill-mannered young man but he let him continue to bring Riven to her knees.

"No way, Noxian! I bet you heard that Darius lost his fifth match in a row and you want to get some training in before he rips it down with his tantrum! Well, not today!" Yasuo stepped around the woman to get to the door. Before he could grab the gate handle, a giant axe came flying down and missed Yasuo's fingers by mere centimeters. He looked over and saw an enraged Darius staring back at him.

"Back off, Ionian." He snarled. Yasuo could tell the Hand of Noxus was fresh off Summoner's Rift because his armor was darkened with blood. The samurai kept his glare on Darius as he took a step back.

"It's all yours." Yasuo said. The Hand of Noxus snorted before he smashed the gates open with his axe.

"Wonderful." Yasuo heard the Exile groan behind him, "Darius is going to be in there for hours and who knows if the place will still be standing. He is going wreck the whole area."

"Well, all we can do is wait." Yasuo sighed as he plopped himself on the carpet beside the gate, "And the line starts behind me, by the way."

"Fine. No use wasting my energy fighting with you, I suppose." Riven mumbled, picking herself off the carpet and placing her back against the wall. She folded her legs close and brought her broken blade into her lap. Yasuo glanced over at her as she poked the jagged edges of her sword.

Varus watched the two carefully, his finger plucking the string of his bow every couple of seconds. He noticed that the Exile paid no mind to Yasuo while he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The archer shook his head and reached over his shoulder to his quiver, beginning to pull an arrow until he heard Yasuo speak.

"Were you really going to train in those?" He asked, pointing at her pink heels. The Exile looked down at them but ignored his small chuckle, "Where would you even work to get a uniform like that? Don't tell me you're an escort."

"I'm a waitress!" Riven shot back.

"What kind of waitress wears something that revealing?" Yasuo snickered, "That outfit makes me want to eat something other than food."

"You mean like my blade? Keep staring at my legs and I'll give you more than you can chew."

"No need for the hostility—I was just messing with you, Riven." Yasuo rolled his eyes at the white-haired woman. "Although, I would assume you would want me staring at you in an outfit like that."

"I'm not at work so I would appreciate it if you didn't." The Exile said calmly as she hid most of her body behind her blade.

"Alright." Yasuo scoffed, his eyes still lingered on the woman's shoulders. He tapped his fingers on the sheath of his blade, "Aren't you afraid of one of your breasts popping out of your top at work, say of you like bent down?"

"Shut up…" Riven growled through gritted teeth.

"They probably would considering how huge—" Yasuo grunted as the Exile shoved him to the carpet and straddled him, punching him relentlessly in the face.

"Do you have a limit on how much your mouth can spit out?!"

"This got ugly faster than I anticipated." Varus sighed as he quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver. He aimed at the woman's back, pulled the string, and let go. The pink arrow sliced through the air and into Riven. She jumped slightly with a small groan escaped her lips. Yasuo looked up at her through his swelling eyes, watching the young woman grip his shirt.

"Did you just get off to hitting me in the face?" Yasuo smirked. "If you did, I wouldn't blame—"

"Riven is right, he doesn't stop talking." Varus growled lowly as he watched his arrow fade into the samurai's chest. The archer watched as the magic overtook both of them and their eyes fluttered as they stared back at each other.

"Yasuo, if we can't get into the training grounds, maybe you and I should spar with each other?" Riven bit her lip as she pulled the samurai closer. Yasuo stared back at her, words now unable to form.

"I, uh, sure?" Yasuo sputtered. Riven giggled at the young man and just as she was about to lean over, the gate behind them was kicked open. Darius walked out, wiping his sweaty face with his wrist. He carried the top half of his armor in one hand and his large axe in the other. The Hand of Noxus glanced over at the couple on the carpet and his brow popped up. Riven and Yasuo both stared back at the muscular man and Varus could see his magic glittering in their eyes.

"Oh no." The archer sighed as he covered his face with his hand. He peeked through his fingers and saw the couple jump up to great the Noxian.

"Darius, I never realized how great you look!" Riven cooed as she wrapped her hands around Darius' strong forearm. Her face glowered at Yasuo taking his place beside the Noxian general.

"Amazing how do you stay in shape?" Yasuo purred, poking Darius' hard abdomen.

"Excuse me?" The Hand of Noxus seemed very uncomfortable as he tried to pull his arms away from the two.

"Do you need some water Yasuo? You look thirsty." Riven said as she tugged Darius closer to her.

"No, but might I suggest wiping the drool from the corner of your lip? It's very unladylike."

"You two better take your filthy hands off of me." Varus could hear Darius growing more and more furious.

"Well that is peculiar." The archer thought as he scratched his chin, watching the Riven and Yasuo still tug Darius by his arms. "It seems my magic had no effect on the two because they were already in love with each other. However, the magic still worked on the next person they saw, which was Darius."

The Hand of Noxus dropped his heavy armor and axe as he growled. His armor and the handle of his axe both crushed Riven and Yasuo's toes. Taking advantage of their pain, Darius knocked them over, picked up his belonging and hurried away from them.

"Darius, my love, please wait!" Riven cried while she got up to chase after him.

"Back off, rabbit, he's mine!"

"That was way too strange and yet surprisingly satisfying?" Varus thought as he reached over his shoulder to count his arrows, "I have ten let. I better reserve them for somebody else."

The archer glided away from the training ground's gate back to the main area of the Halls of Justice, searching for someone to bestow his magic arrows on. Just then he spotted Zed calmly walking towards him.

"The Master of Shadows, eh?" Varus chuckled, watching him take a seat outside Soraka's infirmary. "Let's see is the unseen arrow is the lovelies."

* * *

 _Hello all, sorry for the wait again, I've been sidetracked multiple times but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and no I don't ship Riven or Yasuo with Darius, I ship them with each other._

 _See you next chapter._


	5. Zed

Chapter Five: Zed's Sovereign

* * *

Varus watched from above as Zed's foot tapped on the marble floor impatiently. The ninja constantly checked the clock above Soraka's door and sighed. He sheathed and unsheathed the blades on his arms to distract himself. Just then the door opened and out walked Soraka followed by Syndra, the Dark Sovereign and Zed's rumored friend.

"Alright Syndra, I suggest icing down the points of entry before stepping onto the Rift again. They are very irritated." Soraka smiled sweetly as she placed a bag of ice into the mage's hand. Syndra nodded with a pout and walked in front of the ninja. "Do you need anything Zed?"

"No, thank you, I was just waiting for Syndra." Zed said while he stood. The Master of Shadows glanced over at his friend and saw discolored splotches on her face. He quickly turned before he started laughing.

"You two have a good day, okay?" Soraka smiled cheerfully before she walked back in her office. Zed couldn't hold it in and he let out a small snicker.

"What are you laughing at?" Syndra growled as she slapped the bag of ice over her right cheek.

"I'm surprised an all-powerful mage like yourself would let the insect known as Teemo get into shooting range of you." Zed turned and began walking down the hall.

"It's a bit hard to avoid something you can't see." Syndra shot back as she followed him. "And what did you do while I was risking my life on Summoner's Rift?"

"Me? I just did a bit of meditating and sharpening my weapons." The ninja answered casually as he put his hands in his pockets.

"He reminds me Shen in a way." Varus whispered to himself while he shook his head. The archer hovered the two Ionians as they turned a corner, observing them carefully. Syndra gave icy glares to every yordle she passed.

"So, the same thing you do almost every day." Syndra rolled her eyes, "You really need a hobby, Zed."

"I have two: meditating and sharpening weapons." The ninja chuckled when his friend growled.

Varus shook his head as he pulled two arrows from his quiver and aimed at the two Ionians. They were easy targets just leisurely strolling down the hall and the archer had his mark.

"Where are you even going? You said we would relax in the garden after my match." Syndra pouted as she put her ice over her left cheek. Zed halted, crossing his arms.

"That's right. That is my fault—I was deep in thought and hadn't realized I made a promise. We can go now, if you'd like?"

"Well, of course I'd like to go now!"

Varus let his arrows fly. They pieced the backs of the two Ionians—Zed winced in pain while Syndra furiously picked up a nearby vase with her magic to counter what had attacked them. The ninja and sovereign turned, both their eyes instantly locking with the other.

"Syndra…" Zed said, "I will meet you in the garden in a few minutes. There is something I need to take care of alone." The ninja quickly disappeared into the shadows, leaving the hot-headed mage alone.

"Sure, go ahead, you big liar." The sovereign sighed as she dropped the vase, letting it shatter on the floor. Syndra continued to smash whatever she saw with her magic—paintings and coat racks were all debris now.

"How very strange." Varus whispered as he followed Syndra, "Zed left Syndra while my other subjects pursued whoever they saw first. Perhaps Zed was already in love with the dark mage?"

Syndra forced open the gates to the garden and walked inside. Varus cautiously followed behind her but kept himself high above. He watched as the mage continued her rampage on the defenseless shrubbery.

"I'm assuming she's acting out because Zed doesn't keep his promises… then again this may be partially my fault." Varus whispered to himself as he took cover in a tree behind Syndra. Luckily, she was too invested in pulling up all the flowers up to notice him.

"Stupid Zed!" The mage growled, "Why does he have to be all secretive?! He could just tell me he doesn't to be around me!"

"Are you alright, Syndra?" A soft voice asked. Varus and Syndra both turned their heads and saw Janna opening the gate. "I heard you yelling and I thought I could lend an ear."

The wind mage cautiously entered the garden, softly shutting the gate behind her. Janna took a seat on a bench close to Syndra and patted to the spot next to her with a smile. Varus noticed Syndra's vacant stare as she approached the wind mage.

"Oh boy." Varus sighed.

"Is something bothering you, sweetheart?" Janna asked, pushing her long blonde hair behind her ear. "I don't want to assume with all the uprooted flowers."

"I was angry about Zed always abandoning me but I think I'm over it." Syndra answered. The sovereign's hand inched closer to Janna's but the wind mage didn't seem to notice.

"That's wonderful!" Janna sweetly giggled, "I don't think men are worth the emotions they put us through."

Varus could see the dark mage's pale cheeks turn bright red as she watched Janna smile. He slightly shrugged before noticing movement by the garden gates. Glancing up, he saw Zed with his hands behind his back.

" _Oh boy_." The archer rubbed his temples. "I'm starting to think I should have just kept to myself."

"I agree. I think us women are only good enough for each other." Syndra said before swiftly grabbing Janna's face and forcing her lips on the wind mage. Janna's hands grabbed Syndra's shoulders and pushed herself away, leaving the sovereign looking mortified.

"S-Syndra! Believe me when I say I'm flattered but—"

"Syndra!" Zed called from the gate, causing both Janna and Syndra to jump up in surprise. The two women fearfully looked his way and saw a dark aura surrounding him. Varus swore he could hear the metal bars crush in the ninja's hands.

The ninja slipped a shadow into the garden and teleported in—never taking his hands from behind his back. The sinister aura around him burned like a black fire as he stomped towards Syndra. Janna quickly leapt up from her seat and backed away from the dark mage.

"What was that just now?!" He snapped. Syndra's eyes narrows at the man in front of her as she got to her feet.

"Are you blind? Janna and I are in love!" The sovereign raised her voice as she pointed at Janna, who cowered behind her thin staff. Zed's piercing red gaze shot at her, causing Janna to create a small cloud above her head unintentionally.

"In love? I saw her shove you away!" Zed growled, looking back at Syndra. The more the dark mage's anger grew the more she levitated off the grass.

"You're a fool if you thought that. I just surprised the lady!"

"May I interrupt?" Janna asked as she pulled herself together. Zed and Syndra tore their glares from each other to look at the wind mage—their sudden attention made Janna jerk back. "Syndra, you're beautiful, I just don't like you that way."

"W-What?"

"She's saying she doesn't love you!" Zed lowly growled. Syndra's scowl began to fade as she let the ninja's words sink in.

"Janna?"

"Well, it was a little extreme to assume I did." The wind mage tried to crack a smile but end of her lip only twitched, "Maybe you got hit with cupid's arrow by mistake. It is Valentine's Day after all."

"Silly girl." Zed turned his back on Syndra, taking a couple of steps away. Janna took the opportunity to rush over to Syndra, grasping her hand.

"I think there was someone else hit with cupid's arrow." Janna whispered, winking as she pointing to the ninja. Syndra glanced over, her eyes full of confliction. The wind mage patted her hand, "You'll be fine. You're a good kisser."

The sovereign watched Janna quietly make her way out of the garden. Syndra looked over at Zed again before carefully walking over. The ninja kept his back towards her even when she did try to stand in front of him.

"This boy is so odd. The other men I've shot had their lips locked with a woman within seconds, but this one is peculiar." Varus tapped his fingers on his temples to get his brain into gear.

"Zed…" Syndra huffed.

"Did you consider that I may have feelings for you?"

"What?" The sovereign and archer tilted their heads. Zed faced Syndra and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't make me spell it out for you." He sighed, "We spend almost every waking moment together."

"You like me?"

"I didn't realize it until about an hour ago. I just looked at your beautiful face and it just struck me." Zed replied.

"I understand now." Varus said as he looked down at his bow, "My magic did awaken something in Zed and that's why he reacted differently. Syndra, on the other hand, had felt nothing towards Zed. When she saw Janna, my magic took effect. I wonder if I could fix this mistake I've made."

Varus grabbed an arrow from his quiver and placed or between his bow and string. He pulled back as he aimed for Syndra's back.

"I never knew—" Syndra gasped as the arrow struck her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw nothing but the tree in the garden.

"Is something wrong?" Zed asked.

"No, maybe it was just Teemo's poison acting up again." The sovereign answered before she looked back at the ninja. As she turned and looked into his eyes, her heart skipped a beat. "Zed?"

"Yes?"

"When you realized your feelings for me, did it make you want to… kiss me?" She asked, looking down at the grass in embarrassment. Syndra heard the ninja chuckle.

"I've never seen you so shy—you always have that nasty scowl on your face." Zed smiled under his mask when she shot a glare at him, "There it is. But to answer your question, I want to kiss you more than anything."

"T-Then just do it!" Syndra demanded as she stomped her foot and before she knew it, Zed lifted his mask above his lips and pressed them on hers. She could feel his rough scar on her skin but she didn't mind. The sovereign wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself get lost in their embrace.

Varus chuckled as he quietly made his way out of the tree. He watched the two Ionians continue their kiss as he got to the gate. The archer sighed as he pushed back his blond hair.

"That was a mess." He shook his head, "But I did learn that if someone is shot and falls in love, I can reset the magic by shooting them again… that reminds me of the Noxian assassin. He was already in love with Quinn when I shot him. They weren't in the garden—I hope they didn't wander too far."

The archer quickly scoured the Halls for Talon and Quinn.

* * *

 _Notes: Long wait again I know, but I hope this one was worth it. I wasn't "busy" I was just playing another game and time just flew by. Also, I do not ship Janna and Syndra. I simply went into my Champion list in the client, closed my eyes, and pointed at a random one. It was almost Kalista—they are right next to each other in the list of Level 5s._

 _See you next chapter!_


	6. The Date (Part One)

Chapter Six: The Date (Part 1)

* * *

"Why do I have this sudden feeling of unease?" Varus asked himself as he quickly flew down the Halls, eyes searching frantically for the Noxian assassin and Demacian scout. His hand tightened around his bow while he turned a corner sharply, stopping when he heard a vaguely familiar laughing.

"Aren't you worried about your fellow snobby Demacians catching you with a degenerate like me?" Varus heard Talon just a few feet away. Peeking around a pillar, he spotted Talon and the scout strolling down the hall. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the assassin's fingers intertwined with Quinn's. Varus flew from pillar to get closer to the duo without them spotting him.

"The only one we should worry about is Valor. You're lucky he didn't spot you." The scout chuckled, "He would have gouged those pretty eyes out."

"I was behind you for at least ten minutes yet he didn't see me and from the sky nonetheless? That chicken needs more training." Talon said as he stopped. He grabbed the scout's chin and smirked, "Unless I am just that good."

"Don't flatter yourself." Quinn rolled her eyes, shoving the assassin's hand away from her face.

"Where were you taking me again?"

"Down to Gragas' Tavern—since its Valentine's day he has a special offer for couples."

"Excuse you? When did we establish we were a couple?" Talon asked, his eyes narrowing playfully at the girl.

"We didn't but who could pass a deal on drinks?" Quinn said smugly as she continued down the Hall. Talon remained behind for moment, his thoughts in a jumble. He jogged to catch up with the scout.

"I thought Demacians avoid drinking?"

"Please don't mistake me for Garen." The scout said with a slight annoyance, "That man even looks at a cup of milk with a cautious eye."

"Do I sense some hostility between you and the Mighty Moron?" Talon asked, letting out a small chuckle when Quinn's expression turned dim.

"This whole week he has been skipping skirmishes for an unknown reason—that's why I was in the garden today."

"I see…" Talon's eyes narrowed when he was reminded of his sister's current habit of ditching him for something else. He remembered how she asked him to spar with her but then ended up disappearing before he could answer.

The two stopped in front of the swinging doors that lead into Gragas' Tavern. They frowned at the poster full of hearts on various photos of other couples in the League. Talon and Quinn awkwardly stared at the phot of Vi and Caitlyn putting cookies into the other's mouth.

"Gragas' Valentine Day Dessert and Drink…" Quinn read the giant red words on the poster, "Two free drinks and half off two desserts from Morgana's Bakery for couples—proof of dating required."

"What the hell does that mean?" Talon asked as he glared at the pink poster. He noticed that Quinn had already walked through the swinging doors and he hurried in after her. Varus took advantage of the noisy doors and he jolted inside, taking refuge in the rafters.

The assassin's face turned into a dark glower when he saw the decorations around the tavern. He saw balloons along with pink and white ribbons cover the bloodstains on the wall. Flowers were on every table as well as the bar itself and Talon noticed an unusual smell.

"Good gods, Gragas cleaned the tavern for once." He whispered to himself as he looked down at the clean floors.

"There is no one here." Quinn said while she glanced around the room.

"O'course there ain't—ye be coming in almost before closin' time." The two heard Gragas belch at the bar. They turned their attention to the large man and saw him guzzling wine and scarfing down chocolate cupcakes. "Whatdya want, kiddos?"

"Are you still doing the Valentine's Day Drink and Dessert?" Quinn asked as she looked up at the clock above Gragas and saw that it was past nine.

"Eh?" Gragas scratched his chin through his long beard as he blankly stared at the scout and her assassin. "Ye do know its fer couples only?"

"Uh, we are together." The scout replied.

"Heh, sure, and I ain't drunk." The large man laughed before he took another swig from the wine bottle.

"No, really, we are." Quinn stepped towards the bar.

"Oi, don't be thinkin' ye can get by ol' Gragas. Yer ain't the only ones tryna get free drinks. That lil maniac, Jinx, tried to pass off her rocker as boyfriend. So get out."

"But—"

"Unless… ye got some proof." Gragas said as he took a bite of cupcake.

"Proof?"

"Aye. Prove to me you two are in love." The large man chuckled as he batted his eyes. Quinn turned back to Talon with a confused expression. He only responded to her with a shrug. The scout looked back to Gragas who had his hands folded under his chin as he waited patiently.

"How?"

"Oi, just give yer boyfriend a kiss, dingus!"

"You're a sick man, Gragas." Talon growled lowly as he pulled his hood over his eyes.

"Oh? Do ya want to take the Ahri route and kiss me instead?" The large man challenged the assassin, puckering his lips at him. Talon couldn't see the look on Gragas' face but the noise he made was disgusting.

"Get over here." Talon sighed as he yanked Quinn towards him. The scout bumped into his chest and then glanced up at him, giving a tiny giggle when she saw him blushing. Talon grabbed her face and quickly pecked her on her lips before shoving her away.

"Eh? What was that?" Gragas frowned, "Don't kiss her like ya would yer grandmum! Take down the hood and give her a looong smooch."

"I don't think the drinks are worth this torture." The assassin covered his face with his hand when Quinn hopped over to his side. She pulled down his hood, revealing his long brown hair. The scout forced Talon's hand down with a giggle before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Talon glanced over at Gragas, avoided his eyes, and saw that he was watching them with a smug grin.

"Come on, Talon. Just kiss me like you did in the garden." Quinn whispered. The assassin looked down at her golden eyes and gave her a small nod. He reluctantly pressed his lips on hers. After a few seconds into their embrace, a warm feeling overcame Talon and the whole tavern seemed to melt away. He let his arms wrap around the small scout.

"Ugh, this is getting weird to watch." Varus said as he let his legs hang over the rafters, "I assume it would have been a thousand times weirder if Talon looked into Gragas' eyes considering he is still under my magic. Come to think of it, these two have been extremely lucky of not running into any—"

Before the archer could finish, the swinging doors of the tavern were pushed open. Varus held his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing and gasping when he saw the man and woman standing in the doorway. The woman's green eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the assassin and scout still wrapped in their embrace, not even noticing that others had entered the room.

"Talon!" The woman shouted.

Quinn quickly pulled away from the assassin and glanced behind him. Her face paled when she recognized Katarina's blood-red hair. The scout's stomach jumped into her throat when she looked at the man standing behind her—it was Garen. He stood there, staring at her with his a disappointed look across his face. Varus looked over at Gragas and saw that he was slowing making his way out of the room. His large body slipped through the door that he had behind the bar, but he reentered to grab the plate of cupcakes.

"Why'd you stop?" Talon looked down at the shocked girl.

"Talon!" Katarina shouted again. The assassin groaned as he recognized his sister's voice. "Turn around and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Of all places…"

"Of all places is right." Varus chuckled as he watched the four people stand in silence. "I would hate for Talon to look into his sister's eyes… at least that's how I should feel. A Noxian is still a Noxian." Katarina stomped over to Quinn and Talon in a rage. The scout quickly hopped away from the two siblings when Katarina yanked her brother's hood back. She flipped him around and Varus saw his magic take effect.

* * *

 _Hello again, sorry for the long wait, I went to the dentist for a toothache and they gave me medication that makes me sleepy. The past couple of weeks I have been sleeping for more than 14 hours. But the next chapter should be here soon._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you again._


	7. The Date (Part Two)

Chapter Seven: The Date (Part 2)

* * *

"For some reason… I regret shoot Blair's lamp." Varus sighed as he looked at the two couples fighting below him. He shook his head when he saw his magic clouding Talon's dark eyes. A clock was ticking in the archer's ear next to him. He turned to read the time—eleven. "One hour… I suppose I could let this… get entertaining."

"Well are you going to say anything or just look stupid?!" Katarina shook Talon furiously by his collar only to have him just stare blankly at her. Her emerald eyes darted to Quinn, who had retreated behind a couple of tables. "What's the deal with you and my idiot brother?!"

"We, um…" Quinn's quickly looked over at Garen before clearing her throat. She got up from behind the tables and took a cautious step forward— if there is anything you should absolutely not do, it's piss off a Du Couteau sister. Glancing down at the blades strapped to the redhead's thigh, Quinn remembered the rumor why Draven had two parallel scars across his face. "We were just faking a kiss for free drinks.

Katarina shoved her brother into an empty chair before charging towards the scout. Quinn kept her ground, letting Katarina grab her quiver strap. She could feel the heat of the redhead's anger from her glare—it seared her very soul.

"I don't believe you." Katarina snarled, "Talon would never settle for… someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Quinn scoffed, "Do you mind elaborating on that?"

"Gladly." The redhead pushed the Demacian away. Katarina smirked at the younger woman as she glanced up and down her body, "Look at you— you're flat as a board and you have a haircut like a man. Talon likes women with a lot to grab, if you understand what I mean."

"Like Katarina." Talon mumbled slowly. The two Demacians looked at each other with a sick expression before going back to Katarina. The Du Couteau siblings may not be bound by blood but they were far closer than that, most considered them blood related.

"Yeah, like Kat—" The redhead glared back at her brother. She saw the drunken smirk on his face and her hair began to stand. Katarina walked over and punched Talon across the face, causing him to land on the cold floor, "Why are you so disgusting?"

"Katarina, I think that was a bit much." Garen spoke up, his words passing through the redhead's ears when she grabbed Talon by his hood.

"What has gotten into you today?" Katarina growled as she dropped him again. Talon rolled over to look at his sister, his dark eyes clouded with magic.

"I'm in love."

Everyone in the room stood silent as the assassin's words echoed in their minds.

"Oh boy." Varus chuckled darkly as he looked upon the mess he created. He glanced over his shoulder to the clock, "I wonder how hectic this could get in less than an hour."

"You're in love?" Katarina laughed as Talon got to his feet, "I hope you're not in love with that bird-talking Demacian over there."

"No." Talon shook his head. Varus glanced over at Quinn and saw her face fill with betrayal. He sighed and reached over his shoulder and counted his arrows.

"I suppose I should fix this. Quinn is a nice girl." The archer rolled his eyes while he pulled an arrow from his quiver.

"Then who?" Katarina asked in annoyance.

"You."

"You're a sick bastard." The redhead snarled, swiftly kicking her brother in his side.

"Hopefully, my theory is correct." Varus slowly pulled his bowstring back, aiming for the assassin on the floor as his sister kicked him repeatedly. The archer let go of the arrow and watched it fly towards Talon. Varus suddenly noticed someone stepping between the arrow and assassin.

"Katarina, control your temper!" Garen shouted as he blocked the redhead from her brother. The glittering arrow slipped itself through the Demacian's thick armor and disappeared instantly. The large man grunted at the sudden discomfort.

"Oh, no…" Varus sighed, realizing his mistake. "I thought if I hit Talon with another arrow my magic would just cancel itself out, but now the big oaf has gotten himself into this."

"Garen, are you alright?" Quinn asked, taking a slight step forward from behind Katarina.

"Yes, I suppose—"Garen froze at the sight of the scout. He dropped to his knee and grabbed the young girl's hands, "Quinn, thank you for having such a great concern for me…"

"Oh please." Varus shook his head.

"But as the Might of Demacia, I shall not falter at the nip of love." Garen slammed a fist onto his chest, "You are a true Demacian ally! I'm glad Demacian has you."

"Uh…" Quinn looked away from the man and tried to pull her hands back. Her golden eyes jumped away from Katarina's cold glare she had on her, "Could you let go?"

"Apologies, my lady. I suppose I got carried away at how soft they—"

"You jerk!" The redhead screamed, her face rivaling the color of her hair. Quinn gasped as she saw Katarina's fist launch itself across Garen's face. He fell over with a long groan.

"Well this is interesting—it seems as if the Du Couteau woman is jealous." Varus said to himself as he watched Quinn try to hold back Katarina when she lunged for Garen. "I wonder if I should intervene." The archer asked while his eyes wandered over to Talon, who was starting to move after his sister's rampage. Varus chuckled, "Not yet."

Talon looked over at Katarina and Quinn struggling to hold her back from the Demacian sprawled on the floor. His eyes narrowed at the scout's hands wrapped around his sister's waist and he hurried to his feet. Talon easily separated the women by pulling Katarina's leather jacket and Quinn's hood.

"You're awake?" Both women asked, Katarina saying it more sarcastically than Quinn.

"Of course." Talon replied, his eyes shifting to the redhead. A wicked grin appeared on his face and he released the scout to wrap his arm around Katarina, "I want to spend every waking moment with this scarlet beauty."

"Scarlet beauty?" Quinn and Varus repeated in disbelief. Talon gave a single nod before turning his attention back to the redheaded woman in his arms, who looked as if she was going to stab him. She tilted her head away when he brushed a fiery lock from her eyes. The scout watched the man she loved holding another and her heart leaped into her chest as he leaned in closer to her face. He pulled face closer to his own, eyes slowly shutting.

With a sudden silver flash, Katarina held a blade up to Talon's neck before his lips reached hers.

"Get your disgusting mug away from me before I slice you." Talon's dark eyes glanced down to the long blade pressed to his throat and then back to his sister. Her crimson hair fell before them as he took his hand from behind her neck but didn't take a step back. "I mean it."

Quinn suddenly yanked Talon behind her and stepped between the siblings. Katarina lowered her blade as she stared back at the scout. Her emerald eyes narrowed at the girl while she placed her weapon back into its sheath.

"What are you doing, girl?" Katarina's stepped forward as if issuing a challenge.

"Protecting him." Quinn shot back. Talon glanced down at the woman standing before him, surprised at the tone of her voice.

"Why?" The redhead scoffed, "It's pretty obvious my brother doesn't like you—why stick around?"

"Well… I like him so that's all that matters!"

"Oh, really?" Katarina snickered, "Tell that to the giant idiot getting to his feet. Pretty sure he'd be happy to hear that." Quinn turned and saw an enraged Garen standing behind her and Talon, his face full of rage.

"Scoundrel! You shall not lay a filthy hand on this Demacian woman!" The Might of Demacia shouted before charging towards Talon. The assassin tried to step away but his cape of blades was caught by the fistful of the furious man.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what you were planning on doing behind Quinn?! What disgusting thoughts was that Noxian mind thinking?!" Garen threw Talon to the floor, knocking the assassin out cold. The Might of Demacia grabbed a table and held it over his head, "Prepare for justice!"

"Garen, no!" Quinn commanded as she threw herself between the two men, covering Talon's body with her own.

"Time to intervene." Varus said as flew forward and pulled the table from the juggernaut's hands, unintentionally smacking him in the face as well. He slowly placed the table back on the floor as he lowered himself to his feet, dusting off his hands on his scarf.

"Who the hell is that?" The archer heard Katarina say. He turned and saw the four staring at him with wide eyes.

"It's Cupid!" Quinn laughed. "Just look at his wings and bow!"

"No it's me Var—I mean, yes it's me, Cupid." _They don't recognize me. Maybe I can fix this mess before someone gets killed._ Varus cleared his throat, "It seems like a few of my arrows missed their marks."

"You mean you're the one to blame for… that?!" Katarina shouted as she pointed at the scout still on top of her brother.

"Uh, not really. You see, earlier today I caught your brother stalking Quinn. I assumed he was up to something sinister, but it turns out he was actually planning on confessing his love to her. I shot an arrow before I knew that. Turns out that my magic won't affect those looking into the eyes of the person they love and will activate when see someone else, meaning Talon loves Quinn but saw you."

Katarina remained silent as she looked over to the scout and assassin again only with a softer expression.

"I thought that hitting him again with an arrow would cancel out my magic, but the idiot over here got himself shot." Varus growled, pointing to Garen.

"Can you fix this, Cupid?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'd rather not have my little brother trying to kiss me. The Du Couteau already has a bad reputation with Cassiopeia's dating history."

"I suppose I can. Katarina, I'm going to need you to knock out—" Before Varus could finish, the redhead teleported behind Quinn, grabbing her shoulder between two fingers, and pressed hard. The scout suddenly fell over, fast asleep. "I was going to say knock out Garen, but this works too."

"So what is the plan, feathers?"

"Oh, my head." Garen groaned as he pressed his hands over his temples. Katarina and Varus looked over at him and then at the clock that struck midnight. A flash of glittering red flashed from the assassin and juggernaut. "Uh, what happened? I feel like I was hit by a boulder."

"So midnight is here finally." The archer said lowly. "Now that Valentine's is over, everything is going back to normal. Seeing as though Garen remembers nothing, Talon won't either." A sudden feeling of urgency rushed over him as he saw his hands turn back into its ghostly grey shade. "The curse!" Varus flew towards the door but he felt his feathers starting to fall out.

"Hey where is he—I guess he has to leave now that Valentine's Day is over." Katarina assumed as she stared at the swinging doors as they settled. She looked over at Garen, "You okay there buddy?"

"I suppose. What happened?"

"Cupid was getting his kicks shooting people and he accidently made you fall in love with Quinn and my idiot brother with me. Honestly, if that sick freak tries that shit again next year again, I will gut him."

"Do you think we should take them back to their rooms? Leaving them unconscious in a bar seems rather cruel, don't you think?"

"Sure, why not." Katarina rolled her eyes as she grabbed her brother's wrist and began to drag him towards the door. Garen chuckled before lifting the scout up gently and followed the redhead, "Hey, I've got a great idea."

* * *

Varus sprinted as far as he could from the tavern. He looked behind him and saw Garen and Katarina walking out of the bar with the unconscious scout and assassin. The archer sighed in relief when they turned into another hallway. Suddenly, Varus crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going—can't you see me walking here?" Varus growled as he looked forward, surprised when he was greeted with pale eyes and silver hair.

"Actually, you were running." Diana shot back as she got to her feet. She looked down at the Ionian, "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"It's not what you think."

"Whosever room you are sneaking out of, I won't judge on your type of roleplay. The Goddess of the Moon doesn't judge, so neither will I." Diana said, helping the man to his feet.

"Wait, why are you out so late?" Varus asked.

"I was out on the roof speaking to the Goddess. She told me someone was causing some trouble inside so I came to investigate and then you ran into me. I think she was just telling me to go rest." Diana picked her weapon off the carpet and made her way passed Varus, "Don't worry—I won't tell anyone your secret."

"What are you doing?" Garen asked as he watched Katarina jump behind Gragas' bar. Katarina snickered as she surveyed the numerous bottles of alcohol on the wall, her fingers tapping of every one.

"No one is here—why not take a few drinks… or a few bottles." The redhead smirked as she grabbed two large, square bottles of dark whiskey. She brought one up to the light and watched the bubbles float to the top.

"But that's stealing."

"Lighten up, man. The only reason all this crazy shit happened tonight is because we came to the bar to get free drinks— and with what happened with Talon, I could really use one." Katarina sighed as she hopped in the seat beside the large Demacian. She slid an empty glass in front of him and snapped open the bottle.

"Oh, I don't drink." Garen said before Katarina began pouring the whiskey into the glass. She raised a brow at him and filled the glass anyway.

"Just try it." Katarina rolled her eyes and then took a long chug of the liquor straight from the bottle. She hissed at the burning in her throat but she smiled, "Gragas has the good shit."

Garen looked down at the tiny glass filled with what he considered dirty water. His eyes narrowed slightly as he slowly reached for it. Katarina watched him from the corner of her eye with a smirk. She took another swig while Garen wrapped his massive fingers around the shot glass. He shut his eyes tightly and quickly brought the glass to his lips and dumped it into his mouth. The Might of Demacia shuddered at the horrible taste on his younger but forced himself to swallow.

"That's disgusting!" He cried, pushing the glass out of his sight. Garen looked over at Katarina when she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh man… you're… a riot." The redhead managed to say between laughs. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "I'm starting to think you've never had a drink in your life."

"That was true until about a few seconds ago."

"Then why did you agree to coming with me for drinks if you've never had one?" Katarina popped her eyebrow up playfully at the Demacian. Garen pounded his chest and let out an obvious fake cough.

"I couldn't let a lady come alone to a bar alone, not with so many monsters roaming these—"

"Oh, bologna. I know the real reason why you came." The redhead smirked as she tipped the bottle to her lips. The Might of Demacia's eyes darted at her in shock.

"Y-You do?" His voice quivered slightly. He put his hand over his chest plate and felt the rapid beating of his heart.

"Yeah, you just wanted to get out of skirmishing with your faction members."

"Oh, uh, yes that's it." Garen said with a sigh of relief, "That isn't bad, right?"

"Ditching practice to drink? No way, Talon and I used to do that when we were younger." Katarina put her hands under her chin as she reminisced about the past. Half a smile appeared across her fair face, "I would grab the alcohol from my father's cabinet because, you know, I am a lot stealthier than my idiot brother—I can drink more than him as well."

"Speaking of Talon, do you think it was a good idea to leave him… where we did?"

"Oh sure, you remember what Cupid said—he won't recall anything that happened today."

"If he doesn't remember anything, couldn't that possible end horribly?"

"That's what I'm hoping for." Katarina snickered as she jumped over the bar again.

"You and your brother have a curious relationship…" Garen mumbled while he watched the redhead steal more bottles off of Gragas' shelf. He smiled when she hopped for a drink on the highest shelf but her fingers were just centimeters from it. The Might of Demacia walked behind the counter and easily picked he bottle off the wall. He held the heavy bottle to Katarina. She stared at it for a moment before taking it swiftly.

"Thanks, man." She grinned and walked over to the bar. "Since we've broken about a dozen Institute rules, why don't you and I go grab some leftovers in the lunchroom? They've got to have something good considering it was Valentine's Day a few hours ago." Katarina said as she pulled a paper and pen from one of the drawers. The redhead snickered quietly as she scribbled on the paper.

"Sure, I could wash this taste down with some chocolate."

"Alright, cool." Katarina said as she hopped back over the counter while Garen decided to take the long way around. She waited for him by the door and he held it open for her.

"What did you write on that paper?" Garen asked.

"Just a little note for the bar owner."

 _Dear Gragas,_

 _Talon decided to take a few bottles from your shelf when I clearly told him it was wrong. So the next time you see him, ask for your gold._

 _Katarina_

* * *

Talon groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing his head as it pounded. He stared at the ceiling of his room from his bed. _What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was—_ Talon shot up from the sheets. _I tried to kiss Kat. What the—_

Just then there was soft snore beside him. _Please don't let that be Kat. If it is, we will have more rumors spreading about us than there was when Cassiopeia—_ Talon turned and saw Quinn fast asleep. He stared at her calm face, feeling his sudden panic disappear. The assassin laid his head back on the pillow behind him, not taking his eyes off Quinn.

 _I've never been this close to her, not like this. The only times I could count as close is when we are on Summoner's Rift and I had my blade on her neck. This feels different… and odd._

"Can you stop staring at me?" Quinn mumbled sleepily.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I woke up a few hours ago to let Valor in and then fell back asleep before you started fidgeting." The scout lazily pointed behind her. Talon's eyes darted up and saw that he was not in his own room but Quinn's. He then saw the large indigo eagle glaring at him from on top of a dresser. Valor let out a low, angry squawk as Talon stared back at him. "Don't worry, I told him not to attack you."

"You mean you're okay with letting me stay here? A deadly assassin?"

"You didn't seem so deadly when you were kissing me." Quinn smirked.

"Uh, about last night… what happened?" Talon asked, slightly concerned on how he ended up in Quinn's bed.

"Cupid missed some arrows but everything is fixed." The scout giggled, opening one eye to look at Talon, "Turns out you loved me so much, Cupid's magic had no effect on you and upon seeing Katarina the magic took hold. Kind of romantic, don't you think?"

"Uh, the part when I tried kissing my sister is not." Talon grimaced when Quinn laughed, "Hey wait… Wasn't that giant idiot under Cupid's magic too?"

"I think so… but I think I remember him arguing with Katarina when he got hit." Quinn gasped, "You don't think he—"

"I doubt it. Kat is too good for him."

"I'm too good for you and yet you love me." The scout teased, poking Talon in the arm. He caught her hand before she pulled away.

"Sure, whatever." The assassin rolled his eyes, "What time is it?"

"I don't know let me check." Quinn said, rolling out of the bed and walking over to her desk. Talon quickly turned away when he saw the scout in nothing but her underwear. He looked under the covers and saw that his bladed cloak and outfit were gone. The assassin then noticed a mess of clothes thrown on the woman's floor. Talon saw his cloak stuck to the wall with a long blade holding it up.

"Kat, I am going to cut off all your hair." He growled under his breath.

"It's only four in the morning—are you okay?" Quinn asked, glancing over at what Talon was glaring at. Her face flushed when she saw her armor on her floor and quickly hurried back under the covers.

"Don't get back in the sheets, idiot!"

"How else am I going to cover myself from you?!"

 _The End_

* * *

 _Notes: Greetings! Sorry for the wait, this chapter was longer than I expected it to be... I also wanted to finish in February : ^) But thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter of Hearseeker Tales! If any of you were wondering how Talon remembered the night before and Garen didn't even remember five seconds, he got hit in the head with a table._

 _See you next time!_


End file.
